Alone Time
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Another thought I had about later Naruto. It's a NaruSai so I warn you now. Yaoi, smut, lemon, embaressment, and Sai is OOC. I know. He has emotions. Why? Becouse dammitt, I'm the authoress and I can do that. YAOI WARNING.


Alone time.

Warning: contains yaoi, shonen-ai, smut, lemons and slight fluffy-ness. Maybe even a slight dose of OOC-ness.

_NarutoXSai  
><em>

Naruto groaned and sat up. He noticed how his lover mumbled something in there sleep, then went back to sleep. Naruto turned and moved his lover. The raven moaned and sat up, wearing nothing at all.

Naruto, wearing nothing at all, also.

"Morning Sai. You seem...tired"

"I am. My ass also hurts" Sai said and rubbed his back. (He has emotions now. Deal with it Sai haters!)

"Wanna go one round before breakfast?" Naruto asked. Sai grinned. "Why the hell not" was the answer the blond got back. Naruto pounced on Sai and began to kiss him.

Sai moaned into the kiss when Naruto pinched his nipples. The blond made a happy noise when Sai opened his mouth to the kiss. Naruto dipped his tongue in and the two were left in happy oblivion.

Sai groaned and broke away from Naruto to pant and pull on Naruto's hair.

"Already? Ok..." Naruto said. "Roll over" the blond demanded. Sai did as he was told and before he could protest a pair of ice cold hand-cuffs locked him to the bed.

"W-what the hell Naruto?" Sai said angrily. He groaned and dropped his head when Naruto teasingly brushed against his cock.

The raven whimpered and shamelessly ground his cock into the mattress. "C'mon Sai. I wanna hear you scream" Naruto said and grabbed a bottle of lube, they kept by the bed.

After slicking up four fingers, Naruto began to slowly push one into Sai. "D-don't tease" Sai panted.

"Whatever you say Sai-chan" Naruto said and pumped the finger in and out, then pushed in a second finger. Sai wiggled around.

Sai stopped when Naruto brushed his prostate. "N-Naruto" Sai panted and the blond only grinned.

"Hurry up" Sai said. Naruto laughed. "I can't. Don't wanna tear you open, do I?" Naruto asked smirking, when Sai pushed back onto his two fingers.

Naruto added a third finger and pushed it in and out roughly. Sai panted and twisted around in the hand cuffs. The raven moaned when Naruto continued to press against his prostate.

"Ready for the last finger?" Naruto asked. Sai nodded. Naruto pushed the last finger in and pumped it in and out. Naruto was rock hard and so was Sai.

Said raven kept wiggling around. "Sai...Stop moving" Naruto grunted. The raven stopped moving, but still twisted his hips, to grind into the mattress.

"Ok. I think you're wet enough" Naruto said in a strained voice. He leaned up to kiss Sai's neck the same time he gripped the base of his cock and pushed the head in.

Sai gritted his teeth and gripped the handcuffs. "J-just move, you baka" Sai moaned out as Naruto pushed all the way to the hilt.

Naruto chuckled before he pulled out and rammed back in. Sai grunted and moaned.

"Damn you're so damn hot" Naruto whispered huskily into Sai's ear and kissed his cheek, neck and any other skin he could. Sai panted and refused to scream.

Naruto chuckled evilly. "I'll make you scream Sai" Naruto said and un-cuffed Sai. He flipped him over and made it so they faced each other.

Naruto grabbed Sai's legs and threw them over his shoulder, and began to piston in and out of the smaller man bellow him.

Sai started to yell and shout, at each thrust. Naruto grinned when Sai began to scream.

"Na-Naruto!" Sai yelled and the bed rocked and hit the wall, with each thrust. Sai threw his head back and clutched onto Naruto's shoulders. He leaned up and kissed Naruto.

Teeth and lips clashed in the hot, messy, sloppy lustful kiss. The two stayed locked, even when Sai was about to come.

Sai broke away from Naruto's lips and leaned over to whisper into Naruto's ear. "Naruto..." Sai breathed and came, throwing his head back in a silent scream.

Naruto grunted and bit into Sai's neck, moaning Sai's name and came, hard into Sai's constricting passage. Sai lay on the bed with sweat on his face. Naruto was about to fall asleep, but Sai got up.

With his heat source leaving, Naruto got up and walked to the bathroom with Sai. The two took a shower together, ate breakfast, and headed out the door to the training grounds.

Naruto was to train with Yamato and Kakashi, while Sai painted and Sakura trained with Lady Tsunade.

Though the Hokage used the training as an excuse to not do paperwork, as Naruto had said laughing.

Sai sat at the edge of the forest watching Sakura and Naruto train. Naruto to be exact. The raven sighed and stared at Naruto's muscle's that flexed when he moved.

Sai smiled when Naruto looked over. Naruto winked and Sai turned away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Kakashi caught the gesture, even though Yamato didn't.

"Naruto, why don't we take a break, ne?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded and ran over to where Sai was hiding.

"Hey Sai-chan" Naruto said and sat down next to him. Sai leaned over and kissed Naruto. Who smiled into the kiss, and began to kiss back.

Naruto cupped Sai's cheek and Sai turned his head slightly, so they could get a better angle.

A cough stopped them. They pulled apart and blushed. Sai showing emotions, and Naruto being embarrassed.

Kakashi chuckled. "I had a feeling you where hiding there, Sai" Kakashi said and smirked. Naruto raised a brow.

"Is that why you stopped my training? So I could have a 'break'?" Naruto asked his sensei.

The copy-nin only smiled. "Maybe. If you can get you're mind off Sai, then you can train better" Kakashi said. And opened his Icha-icha book.

"And so you could read sensei?" Sai asked. Kakashi chuckled.

"Maybe so. But I'll give you ten minutes to rest" Kakashi turned and left. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't let Sakura, lady Tsunade or any other woman or girl hear about you two" He said and walked back into the clearing, sat down, and began to read his book.

Yamato walked over and sat across from the copy-nin, and they both began to talk. Naruto smiled and turned to Sai.

"Wanna continue where we left off?" Naruto asked and Sai smiled.

...

_If I could have just one wish,  
>I would wish to wake up everyday,<br>to the sound of your breath on my neck.  
>The warmth of your lips on my cheek.<br>The touch of your fingers on my skin.  
>And the feel of your heart beating with mine...<br>Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
>with anyone other than you...<em>

...

After training Naruto and Sai walked to Ichiraku's. Naruto swore the old man knew. He always smiled at Sai and Naruto knowingly.

_Was it that obvious?_ Naruto would ask himself. No...They never kissed in public or touch each other outside of their house. The moment in the forest was just an impulse.

._..What if Kakashi-sensei told? What would Naruto and Sai do?_ Naruto pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and ordered a bowl of miso pork ramen. Sai ordered beef.

The two ate and Naruto paid the bill. Sai did most of the time. So this time Naruto paid.

The two walked home and noticed that the girls giggled, when they looked at Sai. Who was of course, showing no emotions. He was as expression-less as always.

When they got home Naruto turned to Sai and kissed him. Sai smiled and unlocked the door. Naruto and Sai walked in they went to go change and get ready for bed.

Both Sai and Naruto looked tired.

"Hey Sai? What's the matter? You're not angry about the girls?" Naruto asked. Sai smiled. He shook his head.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. Why?" Sai asked looking at Naruto quizzically.

"Well...You looked pissed. Slightly..." Naruto answered. Sai walked over and grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'm fine" Sai breathed out and walked to their bed. He was wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Sai climbed into the sheets, and Naruto followed.

The blond wrapped his arm around Sai's waist and the two fell asleep.

_...With Sakura...  
><em>  
>'I wonder what Sai and Naruto do in their alone time...' The kunoichi shrugged and continued to eat her dinner, of ramen.<p>

Owari.

Sorry. I know it was short. I was just a thought. Well, please review. I would appreciate the comments. And DON'T flame me. I gave you a warning in the summary and the top of the story.  
>Ja ne. <p>


End file.
